The photo album
by FoxtrotTango543
Summary: When cleaning out the attic for a garage sale, Hiccup and Toothless find some pictures and recordings of themselves when they were A LOT younger. These are the memories their parents had of them, but neither of them knew they existed. Modern AU/Toothless is Hiccup's adopted brother/Hiccup's mother never left. First Modern AU fanfic of HTTYD. No flames, please!
1. A blast from the past

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I never will. All rights go to Dreamworks, who made the movies and the series, and Cressida Cowell, the author of the books. In case you didn't read the summary properly, this is a modern AU fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

It was autumn on Berk, and in the Haddock household, there was nothing but chaos. Stoick was clearing out the shed, Snotlout (AKA Scott, Hiccup's cousin) was sorting through the bookshelves for things they didn't need anymore and Hiccup (Henry) and Toothless (Thomas) were in the attic for stuff that didn't work. Today had been deemed a cleanout/garage sale sort-through day, so nobody got a break.

"Hiccup, I had no idea that the attic had so many old things inside," Toothless exclaimed, coughing harshly as he inhaled a lungful of dust. "I just found a picture of your dad before he grew a beard!" He wiped the dust off the front of the picture with the palm of his hand, and showed it to Hiccup. Sure enough, there was a picture of his father at his graduation, wearing a graduation gown, and like Toothless had said, he was clean-shaven. Hiccup almost didn't recognize him, since he literally had no memories of his father not sporting a beard so incredibly big that Santa Claus was jealous.

"I'm having a hard time recognizing that as Dad," Hiccup answered. "When was this photo even taken?"

"I don't know, but I bet this book has even more pictures of your parents before they gave birth to you and got a bunch of stress wrinkles," Toothless said, as he found a photo album and took it downstairs, not even bothering to use the wooden stairs in his excitement and instead jumping down from the attic to the first floor of the house.

"Toothless! Don't get so worked up about it; it's probably nothing important!" Hiccup yelled. "Toothless! Wait!"

"Give me a moment to see what this is first!" Toothless retorted, as he sat down on the sofa and blew dust off the cover. Once the dust cleared (and Toothless stopped hacking like a lumberjack) he properly saw the cover of the book, and gasped. "HICCUP!"

"Hiccup arrived a moment later, clutching his left leg and groaning in pain. "Sorry I couldn't get here faster than the speed of light, Your Majesty. My leg was giving me trouble." His sarcasm was nullified by the pained look on his face.

"You can take it off if you want," Toothless offered. "You're wearing shorts, remember? And it's just me." Hiccup obliged, taking off the metal leg and sighing with relief as he massaged the life back into the end of his aching stub of a leg. Hiccup's missing leg couldn't take too much pressure, as the car accident that had got rid of it (doctors had dubbed it the "Red Death") meant it was extremely sensitive to pain.

"Oh, wait, Snotlout's here," Hiccup remembered. "Get me a blanket, bud, quickly. Dad keeps one under the sofa cushions." Toothless got up and pulled up the sofa cushions until he found the blanket Hiccup was talking about. Then, he put the sofa back together and handed the blanket to Hiccup, who took it gratefully and swaddled himself in it.

"Anyway, let's go and look through this dumb album," Hiccup said, before looking at the cover. His face turned white as he read the childish block letters on the front in fading red colours that spelled **LITTLE HENRY AND THOMAS.** "Toothless," he finally said, "these are our baby photos. How did you find these?"

"I just saw it sitting there and I couldn't see the front cover," Toothless explained. "I thought it contained pictures of your parents, not . . . not us. Why are you smiling, Hiccup?"

"I've always wondered what I looked like as a baby," Hiccup mused, as he held the book gently in his hands. "Wanna take a break to look at this, bud?"

"Already looking for the chocolate biscuits," Toothless answered, his dark-haired head disappearing for a second as he went into the kitchen. Not even a minute later, he came back with a plate with a decent-sized pile of chocolate-covered digestive biscuits on it. (See? Now you know I'm British!) "Want one?"

"Thanks," Hiccup said, as Toothless took three and stuffed one in his mouth whole. "Take one at a time, Toothless!"

"I _am_ taking one at a time! You've never seen me put two in my mouth at once, have you?" Toothless sassed. "I'd choke if I did that!"

Hiccup sighed, and opened the album. "Hey, there's me in the hospital, with my mom holding me!" Hiccup shouted, almost jumping out of his seat. "I must have been about a week old when Dad took that photo!"

"You look like a crying potato wrapped in a towel," Toothless laughed. "Hey, there's another photo of you! There's a picture of you dressed like an elf for Christmas! Your parents dressed you in a onesie that says 'Santa's little helper'!"

"What?" Hiccup yelped, turning three shades of red as he scrambled to keep the picture away from Toothless' curious eyes. "That is not for you!"

"Well, it could be useful . . . as comedy relief," Toothless joked, collapsing on the couch as he howled with laughter. "Oh, this is priceless!"

"Priceless, you say?" Snotlout asked, bursting into the living room unannounced. "Ooh, biscuits! Sweet!" He quickly grabbed five of them and ate three in a flash.

"We found a baby album in the attic, and it's hilarious!" Toothless announced, grinning as Hiccup hid his face in the blanket. "It's got photos of Hiccup inside it, and photos of me, too!"

"Cool, blackmail material," Snotlout grinned. "I bet there's lots of juicy pictures I can use to make you two nerds do my bidding." He was about to grab the album and flick through it, when Toothless stopped him, grabbing his hand at the wrist and pulling him into a headlock.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch that. You were speaking too quietly. _What did you say about blackmail, Snotlout?_ "

"Nothing," Snotlout muttered, eyes going wide with fear. "Nothing at all. Let me breathe now?" Toothless let him go. Hiccup grinned, knowing Toothless would never let Hiccup come to any harm.

"Anyway, let's look at more of these pictures. While it's funny seeing Hiccup in the crying-potato phase his parents know so well, it's got my name on the cover too, and I wanna see what sort of baby I was," Toothless said, grabbing the book and skimming the pictures until he found one of himself. "Seems like you were the only one to go through a crying-potato phase, Hiccup. I looked adorable!"

"What?" Snotlout yelped, snatching the photo album as a curious Hiccup looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a picture of a baby with jet black hair in a pale blue onesie smiling into a camera lens. He had the usual baby fat every baby has, and he had no teeth at all. His pink gums were glistening with drool, as was his chin. A teddy bear lay on its back next to him. When he looked at the background, he realized it was plain white, and looked more like a studio than a nursery or his house.

"Toothless, I think this was taken in a professional studio," Hiccup said. "There's nothing in the background at all, look."

"That must be one of the official photos the adoption centre took of me to make sure I'd get adopted," Toothless explained. "They wanted to make sure all the babies looked cute so people would want them, so they gave us toys and played games like 'watch the birdy' so we'd smile."

"And it worked, too," Valka said, waltzing through the door unannounced with bags of shopping. "When we came to adopt you, we both thought you were adorable. But it was the friendship you forged with our son that made us take you home."

"He wouldn't leave without you," Stoick chuckled. Toothless smiled and messed with Hiccup's hair.

"Thank you! Now I'm not just a statistic!" Toothless cheered, hugging Hiccup and not noticing how Hiccup thrashed to get away.

"Toothless - can't breathe-" Hiccup choked out. Toothless gasped, and let go of him. "Oh, thank you! And it's not only me thanking you, it's all of my broken ribs, too."

"Broken ribs? Really?" Toothless asked, his childlike side taking over. "Which ones are broken, Hiccup? Which ones?" He started poking Hiccup's ribcage in an effort to find the broken ribs that had been mentioned, forgetting how ticklish Hiccup was until he started squirming and giggling.

"Toothless, let me gohoho!" Hiccup giggled. "Nohohot thehehere!" Toothless grinned, and started properly tickling Hiccup, forcing out a couple of squeals out of the brunette as Stoick, Valka and Snotlout watched on. "Hehehehehe-HELP!"

"Fine, I'll give you a break," Toothless sighed, as he let Hiccup go and pushed him upright. Snotlout smirked.

"Well, even if the pictures can't be used as blackmail material, that fact that Hiccup's ticklish definitely is," Snotlout grinned.

"No, it isn't," Toothless contradicted. "Snotlout, this wouldn't work for two reasons. First, the only person I can think of who would be interested in seeing this is Astrid, and she's not dumb enough to take your word for it if she could just find out . . . and tell _all_ her female friends." Hiccup gulped, and put his prosthetic leg back on just in case he had to make a break for it.

"The second reason?" Snotlout asked.

"His parents know what you're planning to do, and will definitely stop you. _Never_ talk about blackmailing somebody in front of his parents!" Toothless warned, gesturing to a now livid Stoick and Valka. Stoick's knuckles were white. Valka's jaw was set.

"Who do you think we should go to, honey," Stoick seethed, "the police or his parents?"

"I have his father's number on my phone," Valka answered, already reaching for her bag. Snotlout's eyes widened. She wouldn't . . . would she?

"Sorry about the mix-up, Hiccup. I-I was thinking about somebody else. See ya!" Snotlout sprang out of his chair and bolted for the door. They heard the door slam in his wake and a girlish scream as he ran all the way home (just like the fifth little pig). Stoick and Valka burst out laughing. Valka had tears streaming down her face and Stoick's booming laughter felt like it was shaking the walls.

"This is priceless!" Stoick laughed. "Now I wish you actually had your phone, so you could take a picture of the look at his face!"

"I wonder if he knew my phone was dead?" Valka laughed. "I'm not calling anyone with that for a while!"

"MY ADOPTIVE PARENTS ARE AWESOME!" Toothless yelled. Hiccup just stared on in shock.

"Sometimes I wonder if _I'm_ the adopted one," Hiccup sighed.

"Then why do you look like Mom?" Toothless asked. "I'm clearly the adopted one. I don't look like Mom or Dad, and that's never going to change, nor will it in the future." Then he grinned, and couldn't resist saying one last thing, if only to annoy Hiccup. "Just like your height."

The effect was immediate. Hiccup tackled Toothless to the floor and pulled his shirt up. "I've always wanted to know exactly how many ribs the famous prankster known as the 'Night Fury' has," Hiccup mused, as he first started at Toothless' smooth armpits, making the dark-haired boy howl with laughter and try to squirm away from his adoptive brother, but either he was too weak from laughing, or Hiccup had been working out recently. (Spoiler: it's not option 2.) "Now I can find out!" Toothless laughed hysterically, and said something through his laughter that somehow only Hiccup heard. "How am I doing this? I've done this to you for as long as I can remember. See, here's a picture of us when we were younger." Hiccup gave Toothless a breather break as he flipped through the photo album, until he stopped at a picture of a younger Hiccup tickling the feet of a much smaller Toothless. Toothless had tears of laughter in his eyes and a look on his face like he was holding in laughter (and failing).

"MAHAHAHAHAHAKE HIHIHIHIHIM STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Toothless pleaded, as Hiccup abandoned his armpits and started the torturous game that had been dubbed 'rib-counting'. The torturous part was that one of the rules Hiccup had introduced said that he would start over every time he moved, claiming that he'd lost count. It didn't help that Toothless was the type that couldn't sit still . . . ever. So it was a miracle that Toothless managed to stay still as Hiccup counted the 12 ribs on his left side, and then moved on to his right side, but not before rubbing his hand down his sides to make Toothless squeal.

"Just a little test," Hiccup said, before he resumed the painfully slow process known as rib-counting. "Now, that's one . . . two . . . three-"

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHEHEHE BREHEHEHEHEHEHEATHE!"

Hiccup was unfazed. "I've gotten this far, so I guess I can relax the rules a little. I know where I left off, after all," he teased, tracing Toothless' ribcage with one finger as he whined and giggled. "Four . . . five . . . six . . . "

"Hiccup, you're stopping after that, right?" Valka asked, becoming increasingly worried as her adoptive son slowly weakened as his screams of laughter became louder. "I don't want Toothless to faint because you two were rough-housing too much."

"Nobody's ever died from rough-housing too much unless it wasn't rough-housing," Stoick discounted, before taking another look at Toothless. "Toothless will be just fine, but Hiccup, the sneaky son of a gun, could do with a taste of his own medicine." Grinning the parents swooped in from above and grabbed each son before depositing them on the sofa. Hysterical laughter could be heard soon after.

 **"MOHOHOHOHOHOM! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"** Hiccup screamed, as his mother's nimble fingers targeted his belly-button and left him in stitches. Tears of mirth clouded his vision. He tried to get away, but his muscles were too weak. **"MEHEHEHEHEHERCY!"**

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP, PLEASE!"** Toothless howled. Stoick was holding him upside-down, leaving his other hand free to torture his adoptive son's wiggling feet. Toothless screamed with laughter so much after a game of 'this little piggy' that Old Man Mildew, the village grouch who lived on the opposite side of Berk, heard him.

Eventually their parents stopped, letting their sons finally breathe and chuckling a little as their sons yawned. Apparently, being tickled for a few hours really takes it out of you.

"Well, aren't you two a little tired," Stoick teased. "Maybe you should go to bed a little earlier than usual, just this once."

"Am not!" Toothless argued. A couple of pokes to his stomach soon led him to cry out, "OK, OK! Maybe I'm a little sleepy!"

"Why are you treating us like little kids?" Hiccup whined. "I don't need to be carried! I'm fifteen years old, for Thor's sake!"

"Somebody _please_ take the plate of biscuits and shove them all in his mouth!" Toothless pleaded, covering his ears. This time both hands assaulted Toothless' tummy, as he squealed and tried to kick out, as he repeated an apology over and over until he was allowed oxygen.

Stoick and Valka held the two teens as they carried them up the stairs to their room. They squirmed a little in their parents' arms as they insisted they could walk, but otherwise didn't fight it. As they were tucked into bed, Hiccup pouted, but Toothless was too tired to tease him as he was lifted into the top bunk of the bunk bed. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep, with Valka and Stoick watching from the doorway. "So much for Snotlout wanting blackmail material," Stoick scoffed. "That boy's got nothing on us." Valka scowled playfully.

"And what do you mean by that, Stoick?" Valka asked.

"Take a look," Stoick grinned. He pointed to Toothless, who had started sucking his thumb as he slept, a habit he had supposedly broken when he was four. Hiccup smiled in his sleep as a thin river of drool made its way down his chin. Valka giggled.

"Yep, those are our boys," Valka smiled, as she and her husband went to bed, content that their boys were sleeping happily. "Haven't changed a bit in fifteen years, have they?"

"Nope."

* * *

 _ **Couldn't resist writing a cute little fanfic like this one, especially since Hiccup and Toothless are more like brothers than friends sometimes! All flames will be deleted, then used to fuel my flamethrower. With all the hate in the world, it will never run out of energy! FoxtrotTango543 signing off . . . for now!**_


	2. Home movies

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I never will. All rights go to Dreamworks, who made the movies and the series, and Cressida Cowell, the author of the books. In case you didn't read the summary properly, this is a modern AU fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

A week later, the brothers went through the attic with renewed vigour, trying to find out more about their younger selves. But it seemed that the baby album was all they had to go on, until Hiccup (being Hiccup) tripped and fell over a cardboard box.

"Oww," Hiccup moaned, as Toothless helped him up. "Thanks, bud. What was that box?"

"Probably a brick," Toothless answered. "Or an ant. Either way, you'd definitely trip over it and fall on your face."

"Ugggh, where's Hookfang when you need him?" Hiccup groaned. Hookfang was Snotlout's adopted brother, and it was no secret that he and Toothless had a rivalry going on, so whenever Hiccup sent Hookfang to get Toothless to stop doing something, it would stop. Snotlout sending Toothless to stop Hookfang doing something also worked. Neither of them cared who gave the orders or what they were telling them to do, so long as they made their rival squirm and/or blush with embarrassment, they were cool. However, even though they were rivals, they would happily team up to prank everyone they felt had committed unforgivable wrongs on Loki Day, but if they really couldn't wait for Loki Day, they'd do it at the next opportunity they had. Here's a small list of these evil people who had incurred their wrath and how justice was dealt:

1\. The school bullies who'd picked on too many people to go unnoticed, but went untouched by the teachers as there was 'no proof'? A wall of shame was made just for them, and they were quickly waiting for the principal on several accusations of bullying and extortion. (If a wall of shame couldn't be used, then subtle recordings with hidden cameras that captured their cruel words and deeds for all to see and hear worked just as well.)

2\. Teachers that were strict, unfair and overworked their students? Their comfy, adjustable chairs would be rigged with air horns, their desk drawers were filled with slime and the lids for all their pens would be glued shut so nobody would get any work done and the kids could finally take a break with a video as the teachers scratched their heads, wondering what was going on as Hookfang and Toothless sneakily high-fived each other at the back of the class and bro-fisted everyone in the room as soon as the bell went for the end of class.

3\. Old Man Mildew, who gave out fruit on Halloween instead of candy because he claimed the kids in Berk were tubby, misbehaved brats who shouldn't be allowed something as nice as candy? The pair would stand outside with massive bags of candy to give to the poor kids who'd been reduced to tears by the pensioner's sharp tongue and harsh accusations. The duo now had the affectionate nickname 'Candy Bringers' in the eyes of the adoring child population of Berk. Some of the kids their age teased them about it, telling them that they were too old for Halloween, but stopped once they realized that it was Old Man Mildew who made the children cry and the boys were just being nice for the sake of being nice.

They both knew they would be in big trouble once they got home, but it was worth it to see the looks on their victim's faces. Mildew in particular looked absolutely livid when he saw them handing out candy to the smaller kids in Berk, and would shake his fists at them, only to curse even more once he realized that there was no law saying that they couldn't give candy to little kids on Halloween, and the police no longer responded to any calls he made about Hookfang and Toothless on Halloween because after Gobber, chief of the Berk police force and a good friend of Stoick, heard what the boys had to say, he agreed with the teens and all the charges were dropped. What was Halloween about if it didn't involve pranks, candy or costumes, anyway?

But I digress.

Toothless picked up the cardboard box and looked inside it, whistling in surprise as he saw the contents. "What is it?" Hiccup asked, still grumpy from falling over. "And don't you dare try to tell me it's the Loch Ness Monster's long-lost child."

"That worked, don't deny it," Toothless grinned.

"When I was seven, Toothless! Now tell me what's in there!"

"Hiccup, you know how we found our baby album last week?" Toothless started.

"Yeah . . . "

"Well, there are a bunch of CDs in here that have our names on them. Wanna watch them?" Hiccup scrambled to his feet and rifled through them, eyes going wide with shock.

"Mom and Dad should really tell us about these," Hiccup mused. "I've always wondered what I was like as a kid."

"Probably as much of a clumsy dork then as you are now," Toothless grinned. "And you probably fell on your face all the time back then, so you didn't change much."

Hiccup glowered and lunged for Toothless' sides, kneading them like pizza dough as Toothless writhed and giggled underneath him. "Now you listen to me, bud," Hiccup demanded, as his hands moved upwards to his brother's ribcage and making him squeal, "you are gonna keep your mouth shut until we get a chance to watch these, you hear me? I'd better not hear a word out of you."

"OK, OK - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toothless agreed, as Hiccup found a particularly sensitive spot underneath his ribcage. After testing this for a few minutes, he finally agreed to stop and let Toothless breathe. Toothless took in several deep breaths, still giggling as he recovered from Hiccup's torture as he breathed out the 'after-giggles' as he called them. "That was torture. Why'd you do that?"

"Hey, you said that I was probably a dorky, clumsy little kid, you've got no room to talk," Hiccup retorted. An awkward silence took over the attic and Toothless felt himself turning red with shame.

"Sorry," Toothless finally said, not daring to look Hiccup in the eye. He didn't want to look up in case he saw the angry look on his brother's face, something he never wanted to see for as long as he lived. "I really shouldn't have said that."

"I've heard worse from you, bread-for-brains, and you know it," Hiccup teased, as Toothless went even redder. "When Snotlout pointed a ruler at you and told the whole class that at the end of the ruler there was an immature idiot who'd never had a girlfriend, you asked him which end the idiot was on and made him a laughing stock. You told the secretary who wouldn't let you into the hospital I was in when they amputated my leg that she was so huge that there were two smaller women orbiting around her because they couldn't get out of her gravitational pull. You told Hookfang that if he wanted a good Halloween costume, he should grow a massive beard, gain about 200 pounds and pretend to be my dad!"

"The last one was a bad idea, but don't expect me to apologize for the other ones you mentioned," Toothless interrupted. "The look on Snotlout's face was priceless, and the rude lady deserved it. I've been part of the family since the adoption papers were authorized, and she had the nerve to say that it was for _biological_ members of the family only! How rude!"

"Oh, she got fired for that, you know," Hiccup told him. "Apparently, talking to you like that was the last straw for her boss, who fired her and escorted her out with two security guards."

"Yay! Justice prevails!" Toothless cheered. "You should have seen it! She taught me half of the curse words I know and she had a face like Mildew when they got her out of there!"

"Silly goofball," Hiccup muttered, smiling at Toothless. "Let's take these downstairs and watch them now. We've been here long enough." Toothless smiled.

"OK, let's go! I want to see what we were like as kids!" Toothless shouted, thrusting the box into Hiccup's arms as he raced downstairs, ran for the sitting room and . . . immediately bumped into Valka, who seemed pleasantly surprised to see him.

"Hey, Toothless. Where are you going?" Valka asked politely. Toothless smiled and stayed there. About a minute later, Hiccup walked down the stairs, carrying the box of CDs like it was a treasure chest. Valka gasped and ran over to Hiccup.

"I thought it'd been lost forever," she sighed, holding Hiccup as carefully as she could.

"The box or your son?" Toothless asked. Valka was so deliriously happy, she didn't even register his sarcasm.

"These must have been in the attic for so long I've practically forgotten it exists." Valka rifled through the CD collection and hugged it. "Let's just . . . watch these. You deserve to see them, after all." As Valka walked into the sitting room, Hiccup and Toothless high-fived each other.

"Now, do you want to pick one at random, or would you rather pick one out yourselves?" Valka asked. Toothless immediately picked one out that was titled **HENRY'S NEW BROTHER** , and after showing the CD title to Hiccup, they agreed.

"This one!" they chorused, thrusting it in Valka's face.

"Easy, easy!" Valka yelped, quickly shoving it into the CD player connected to the TV. "Now quiet while the video's playing!"

* * *

Start video

 _The camera shows a bright blue, juvenile bedroom that must belong to a much smaller Hiccup and Toothless. Judging from the amount of natural light, it looked to be about mid-afternoon when the video was shot, and Hiccup and Toothless are reading a book that, honestly, had more pictures than words. They looked to be no more than two years old. Stoick and Valka are narrating in a way that only a parent can pull off, and the camera is focused on the boys._

 _"The Haddock family has grown once more," Stoick said from behind the camera lens. "Two years after our son Henry was born, we wanted him to have a brother so he wouldn't be lonely in a house as big as this. So we adopted a child, and although it's only been a week, they're getting along surprisingly well. Somehow, with two young sons, the house is the quietest it's ever been."_

 _"The name of Henry's new brother is Thomas. Thomas Haddock, but Henry calls him Toothless," Valka continues, happily focusing the camera more on Toothless than Hiccup. "Henry! Thomas! Come here!" Obediently, both boys abandoned the book and ran to their mother, but stopped when they saw the camera. Hiccup was apprehensive, but Toothless was just curious. He'd never seen a camera before that moment._

 _"What'th that?" Toothless asked. His lisp made him sound adorable. "I's not theen dat before."_

 _"It's a camera, little man," Stoick answered. "And this camera can see you. You like it?"_

 _"Uhh . . . OK. Hey, Henwy! Camewa, wook!" Toothless shouted, pointing at the camera. Hiccup was hiding from the camera underneath the duvet of his bed, but being about two years old, Hiccup wasn't very experienced with hiding. Toothless, seeing as subtlety was never his strong point, yanked the cover off him. "See, Henwy? Camewa!"_

 _"No!" Hiccup yelped, pulling the cover back over himself. "Scawy!"_

 _"It'th OK," Toothless reassured, sitting next to the quivering lump of duvet calmly. "There's nuffing bad abouw da camewa. I be with you. Wanna come thee?" His voice made Hiccup reconsider the evil camera held by his father._

 _"OK," Hiccup answered, pulling off the cover and jumped out of the bed. Toothless walked to the camera, and although Hiccup was nervous, Toothless held him and steered him towards the camera._

 _"Can the camewa thee uth?" Toothless asked holding Hiccup tighter._

 _"Yes, Thomas, it can see you very well," Stoick answered. This was Toothless' chance to show Hiccup that it wasn't a 'bad camera'._

 _"See, Henwy? It'th a good camera fing!" Toothless encouraged. Before he had a chance to slip away, Toothless moved him into the front of the camera._

 _"Dis is my bwuther!" Toothless introduced, happily smiling as Hiccup froze. "Say your name! Say your name!"_

 _"I'm-HICCUP!" Hiccup was interrupted by a case of the hiccups. He turned red, but Toothless held his hand and smiled._

 _"It'th OK. Twy again," Toothless goaded._

 _"I'm-HICCUP!" Again, a hiccup interrupted the Hiccup. Toothless smiled, but this time it was like he found something funny._

 _"Now you's got a new name!" Toothless laughed. "You is Hiccup now! Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup!"_

 _"Nu-uh!" Hiccup disagreed._

End video

* * *

Valka laughed hysterically as Hiccup and Toothless turned beet red with embarrassment. "Oh, you two were just adorable when you were younger!" she laughed.

"I can't believe _that_ was how I got my nickname," Hiccup mumbled.

"I can't believe I had a lisp," Toothless moaned. "When did I get rid of it? I bet nobody took me seriously sounding like that!"

"Don't worry, there are some videos of you where you look awesome," Valka promised. "Hey, here's one of you on your first time trick-or-treating!" She pulled out a video that was titled **HALLOWEEN**. Figuring that it couldn't be as embarrassing as the last video, they nodded. Valka slotted it in, and the video fired up and started to play.

* * *

Start video

 _"So, it's Halloween, and our boys have dressed up to look super scary today," Valka said. "What have you dressed up as, guys?"_

 _"I'm a zombie!" Hiccup cheered. To be fair, he certainly looked the part, with ripped clothes, a green face from make-up and greasy-looking hair from gel._

 _"And what are you, Toothless?" Valka asked._

 _"I'm Mildew!" Toothless yelled. Like Hiccup, he definitely looked the part. His black hair had been covered with a grey wig, he was wearing a grey, straggly beard and he was wearing the same sort of clothes that the real Mildew wore, just smaller. He was also wearing face paint, but all he needed were exaggerated black lines to look like wrinkles. Toothless even had his own kid-sized staff, which he'd found at the costume store. Either way, Hiccup and Toothless looked adorable, but they had different goals. Hiccup wanted to scare them so badly that they'd finally stop teasing him, but Toothless just wanted to make them laugh. Stoick came downstairs, and immediately gasped._

 _"Help! It's a zombie! And it's Mildew, which is just as bad as the zombie!" Stoick shouted, pretending to be terrified. "Oh, thank Thor. It's not a zombie, it's not Mildew, they're my sons." The brothers laughed and high-fived each other._

 _"I'm going to go to Mildew's house to see the look on his face!" Toothless giggled. "It'll be funny!"_

 _"I'll go with you," Valka volunteered._

 _"Why?" Hiccup asked. "Snotlout said he's allowed out on his own every Halloween!"_

 _"Snotlout said that he can get Astrid to kiss him, but that hasn't happened," Toothless answered. Stoick laughed at the boldness displayed by his son. "Besides, take a look at this." Toothless grabbed Hiccup's hand and led him to the window. They stayed there for a few seconds, giggling, before they ran back to their parents. "Now, are you going to believe Snotlout when he says that he can go out on his own?"_

 _"Nah," Hiccup answered, laughing. "Snotlout was with his mother, and he was holding her shopping. He wasn't wearing a costume, so I don't think he'll be trick-or-treating this year, so he won't have a chance to be mean to you today."_

 _"I showed his mom some pictures of him being a jerk to you, and now he's grounded," Toothless revealed, grinning. "It's fine. He doesn't know it was me."_

 _"Thank you!" Hiccup squealed, hugging Toothless. "But why did you do it?"_

 _"He made you cry," Toothless answered simply. "Nobody makes you cry."_

 _"What if his mom tells him it was you?" Hiccup asked. "He'll come looking for you!"_

 _"I'm right here, and I'm not leaving anytime soon," Toothless answered. "If he wants to see me, then he can come here. Besides, we're eight. He can't touch me because he won't be allowed to go anywhere alone for a month. We're safe."_

End video

* * *

"Hey, I actually remember that Halloween!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I went up to people and pretended to eat their brains!"

"So do I! That is definitely me!" Toothless laughed. "I haven't changed a bit, besides the Halloween thing! I still can't believe I dressed up as Mildew for Halloween, though! And I must have been the coolest eight-year-old ever! I trolled Mildew by going to his house and saying 'trick or treat' while dressed as him, and annoyed Snotlout when I came to the door dressed as Mildew! Although I did forget that I started my career as a vigilante so young."

"That would explain all the times you were reported as having recorded instances of bullying and reported it," Valka reminisced. "You did the right thing, Toothless. I'm so proud of you."

"Well, you know me, Mom. Saving the world one secretly recorded video at a time," Toothless bragged. "And it's not just me. I have Hookfang as a loyal partner-in-crime and video editor! I can't take all the credit if I didn't do all the work!"

"Good to know you _don't_ take all the credit," Hiccup muttered. "I'd lose my mind if you bragged about it and let it go to your head."

"Look, Hiccup, in my line of work, I can't afford to brag. People who brag in public about things that would be better off kept private are people who get caught and beaten within an inch of their lives. And there are a lot of people who'd like to get their hands on me for the recordings I've made of them. Also," Toothless narrowed his eyes and turned to Hiccup, "what made you think I'd let it go to my head?"

"Ohhhh no," Hiccup muttered, as Toothless immediately grabbed him and took him upstairs to their room. From downstairs, Valka could hear screams of laughter coming from Hiccup, and the sound of a scuffle.

"REVENGE!" Toothless shouted gleefully. The screams of laughter were now mixed in with pleas for mercy. Valka decided to investigate further by spying on them.

Toothless was tickling the one remaining foot Hiccup had left, while Hiccup squirmed on the bed and begged for mercy. "MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Hiccup pleaded.

"But this is so fun! Why would you want it to stop?" Toothless teased, going straight for the brown-haired boy's toes and making him squeal. "Hmm, a sweet spot. That'll be useful!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT THERE!"

"Fine, Hiccup, you win. I'll stop tickling your foot." Toothless let the appendage drop onto the mattress, as Hiccup finally got a chance to breathe. "Besides, how could I possibly forget about your ribs?" He made a move to get to them, but Hiccup was faster and turned the tables on his brother.

"Let's see how you like it, Toothless!" Hiccup grunted, as Toothless' giggles became louder and evolved into laughter. "I'm not going to make your mistake and forget about your ribs. In fact, I'll go for them first!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toothless howled, hammering his fist onto the long-suffering mattress until he was allowed a breather.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked. "Keep breathing, bud, you'll need it for what I've got planned next." Toothless gulped.

"What are you going to do?" Toothless asked.

"I'm just taking a few notes, bud," Hiccup reassured, as the marker pen touched down on Toothless' soles.

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Toothless howled, as tears leaked out of his eyes. The marker pen in Hiccup's hands was currently drawing a smiley face on each and every one of his toes, along with little bullseyes where Toothless' sweet spots were (which turned out to be a lot of bullseyes). In effect, Hiccup now had to deal with a guy who was now too weak to move and was at his mercy. It wasn't until a whole forty-five minutes had passed that Hiccup decided that he'd had enough teasing Toothless.

"I'm done now, bud," Hiccup finally announced, dropping the marker pen and rubbing Toothless' back to help him breathe. "It's OK." Toothless purred from the soothing back rub Hiccup was giving him, making Hiccup giggle. "Oh, you like that, huh?"

"Mmmhm," Toothless purred, then squeaked when Hiccup gave his sides a ticklish squeeze. "Hiccup, no!"

"I wasn't sure you were awake for a moment, so I decided to check," Hiccup explained, going back to the calming rubbing motion that basically turned Toothless into a human-shaped puddle of goo. Eventually, Hiccup heard soft snores coming from Toothless and knew his adopted brother was asleep. He knew Toothless couldn't be moved while sleeping, so there was only one option left. "I guess we'll be switching beds tonight," he muttered, as he climbed into what should be Toothless' bed. "G'night, bud."

And if that was anything but a smile on Toothless' face as he said that to him, then he, Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock, was the son of a half-troll.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's Hiccup and Toothless for you - still debating whether to be badass or adorable to the point of a coma, so they decided to say "Oh, screw it all" and do both! Let me know how well I did with this second chapter, since I'm a little nervous! Goodbye from Britain, the home of Big Ben, Brexit (of course!), red double-decker buses and Donald Trump's favourite golf courses! (Located in Scotland, Britain.)**_

 _ **P.S. Legend has it that Snotlout still hasn't got Astrid to kiss him.**_


	3. More home movies

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I never will. All rights go to DreamWorks, who made the movies and the series, and Cressida Cowell, the author of the books. In case you didn't read the summary properly, this is a modern AU fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and Toothless took some time to properly think about all the things they found in the attic that their parents, oddly enough, hadn't told them about. The photo album, the box of CDs with home videos on them. Why weren't they told about this? They had a right to know, too!

"Uh, Mum? Dad?" Toothless asked on one fine day, bringing Hiccup for moral support, "Why didn't you tell us about the CDs and the photo album in the attic?"

"We thought we'd lost them at first," Stoick answered, looking the dark-haired boy in the eye. "And when we found them, we just couldn't bear the thought of losing them again, so we kept them in the attic."

"After that, I guess we simply . . . forgot," Valka sheepishly explained, her face going pink. "Why do you suddenly want to know?" Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other, and grinned.

"We never watched all of those videos, did we?" they chorused, thrusting the box of CDs in the faces of their surprised parents. Stoick and Valka looked to each other, and smiled.

"Come on, you silly muttonheads," Stoick smiled, taking the box and selecting a CD case that said **I ATE ALL YOUR CANDY.** "This one will be fun to watch, and I've forgotten what happened any-" There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

"I'll get it!" Toothless shouted, rushing to the door. Stoick, Valka and Hiccup heard the sound of a door opening and later shutting in the faces of whoever had called at the Haddock house.

"Who knocked on the door, bud?" Hiccup asked.

"The cast of _Dumb and Dumber_ did," Toothless answered.

"Hey, let us in!" a frantic voice recognized as Snotlout's yelled. Hiccup sighed and went to go the door himself.

"You'll need to think of an excuse that's better than 'the cast of _Dumb and Dumber_ came to the door', Toothless," Hiccup reprimanded, as he let Snotlout and Hookfang into the house. Judging by the looks on their parents' faces, Toothless doubted that they were impressed.

"He said we were dumb and dumber?" Snotlout shrieked. "You shouldn't just call me dumb and him dumber! That's mean!" Hookfang glowered.

"How do you know that I'm the one that he called dumber?" Hookfang growled, jumping on Snotlout and initiating a fight. As the two rolled around on the floor, Stoick raised an eyebrow at Toothless.

"Hey, Toothless, if you could stop them fighting so we could watch this video of you and Hiccup when you were little, that would be great," Stoick said. At this, Hookfang and Snotlout stopped fighting and bagged themselves a place on the sofa, nearly pushing Hiccup off it in their haste.

"So that's why you wouldn't let us in the house, Toothless!" Snotlout laughed. He was already thinking of ways to blackmail Toothless and Hiccup. "You were worried about an embarrassing video! Well, tough luck, cause this is only between family, and since we're your cousins, we want in."

"How dare you hide this from us, Toothless!" Hookfang mocked. "Come on, Uncle Stoick, let us see the video!"

"I was getting to that!" Stoick grumbled as he slotted the CD into the CD player.

* * *

Start video

 _The video is set in the living room of the house, and Stoick and Valka are sitting on the sofa. The camera seems to be on the sofa, but one corner is covered by a cushion. Stoick and Valka face the camera and start to talk._

 _"This is a prank on our children where we tell them that we ate all their Halloween candy that they got from trick-or-treating. I've set up this camera to record their reactions and send it to Jimmy Kimmel's late-night TV show," Stoick grinned as he told the camera his plans._

 _"You are not sending the video to a late-night TV show!" Valka told him, her eyes blazing with anger. "The boys will never forgive us for it."_

 _"I was joking!" Stoick yelped, composing himself just in time and turning away from the camera. "Henry! Thomas! Come downstairs!" A younger Hiccup and Toothless ran downstairs, hugging their father first, and then their mother. They seem to be about six or seven._

 _"Why do you need to talk to us?" Toothless asked._

 _"Well, we need you to sit down, kids," Stoick told them. Valka bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the confused faces of their sons. "We have something to tell you."_

 _"Is there something wrong?" Toothless asked._

 _"Well, something's happened to your candy," Valka told them, doing a very good job of acting embarrassed. "We've eaten it all."_

 _"All of it?" Hiccup asked, the smile on his face becoming a frown. "Why?"_

 _"We were hungry," Stoick told them. Unlike his wife, Stoick didn't pretend to be ashamed about (supposedly) eating his children's candy. Toothless looked shocked, and Hiccup's face crumpled._

 _"But Daddy, that wasn't for you," Hiccup answered, his voice breaking a little with tears as one rolled down his cheek. "I was going to share it with Scott, Harris and Astrid tomorrow at school 'cause they were sick all Halloween and didn't have any candy 'cause they couldn't go trick-or-treating. I wanted to share some of my candy with them so they'd have some candy."_

 _"I'm sorry, Henry, I didn't know," Stoick told him. Now he knew that his son only wanted his friends to be happy, he felt really guilty._

 _"Did you eat my candy too?" Toothless asked, as Hiccup hugged him and sobbed. "Easy, brother, easy," he soothed as Hiccup cried silent tears._

 _"Yes, we did," Valka and Stoick chorused._

 _"I think you need new clothes," Toothless said, surprising everyone. They thought he'd just be sad or angry, yet he seemed rather methodical and businesslike._

 _"Why do we need new clothes?" Stoick asked._

 _"Mom doesn't, but you do," Toothless said nonchalantly. "I heard from Gobber that if you had too much Halloween candy, you'd rip all your clothes." Valka clapped a hand to her mouth in shock. Hiccup copied her._

 _"Don't say that!" Hiccup warned, too late. "Gobber said that if you told him what he'd said, he'd be in big trouble!"_

 _"If Gobber can let things slip out of his mouth, then so can I," Toothless said matter-of-factly. Valka lost it. She giggled as she looked at her husband's shocked and slightly angry face, and her son's businesslike composure. "Mommy, what's so funny?"_

 _"Thomas, Hiccup, we were playing a prank on you the entire time," Valka explained, as Stoick smiled at the boys. "We haven't eaten any of your candy!"_

 _"Good. I licked mine," Toothless answered. Hiccup tackled him to the floor. "Hiccup, no!"_

 _"You - will - not - lick - all - your - candy," Hiccup answered. "That - is - gross. Understand?"_

 _"G-got it," Toothless answered, whimpering a little. "Let me go, please!"_

 _"Fine," Hiccup answered, as he got off Toothless' back._

End video

* * *

"Aww, you were pretty sweet when you were little," Valka cooed, grabbing Hiccup's cheek and squeezing it.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped, as he rubbed the side of his face that had been so roughly grabbed by his mother.

"I can't believe you cried over Halloween candy," Snotlout laughed, before being punched in the shoulder by Hookfang.

"He was going to give that to us, you prick," Hookfang told him.

"You boys want to watch something else?" Stoick asked.

"Yes!" all four boys cheered. Grabbing the box, they argued about which CD to watch until one was decided upon. It was simply titled **FAVOURITE**. They slotted it into the CD player and settled in to watch.

* * *

Start video

 _This video is also set in the living room, but Toothless is looking into the camera. He seems to be about three in this video, and with his dark hair and wide green eyes, he is absolutely adorable. Valka is also in the video, but isn't in view of the camera. "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions about all your favourite things? Is that OK with you?"_

 _"Uh huh," Toothless answered._

 _"Thomas, what's your favourite colour?" Valka asked._

 _"Red," Toothless replied._

 _"Where's your favourite room in this house?"_

 _"The wiving room 'cause dat's where da TV ith."_

 _"Whatever you say, little man," Valka teased. "What's your favourite thing to play with?"_

 _Toothless looked surprised and then happy. He ran out of the room and up the stairs as the camera followed him. Eventually, he came back, dragging Hiccup behind him by the wrist like a badly-treated stuffed toy. "Hiccup's my favourite thing to play with!" he exclaimed. Hiccup was utterly confused, but was ultimately happy to be with his brother._

 _"Toothless, can you stay with me and watch TV?" the brunette asked sheepishly._

 _"Yay!" Toothless cheered, as the boys went to watch the Cartoon Network and forgot completely about their mother, who was still holding the camera with a sense of surprise, but happy to see her boys playing so well with each other._

End video

* * *

Awws came from everyone, as Toothless and Hiccup blushed. "They were inseparable at that age," Stoick remembered, grinning at them.

"Those two had spots next to each other in playgroup for nap time!" Snotlout cried out.

"The only thing I remember about nap time was that you'd end up drinking everyone's apple juice and wet yourself in your sleep," Hiccup shot back.

"You still wore overalls with dinosaurs on them!" Snotlout shouted.

"And you wore diapers!" Hiccup yelled.

While Hiccup and Snotlout argued over preschool memories, Toothless turned to Hookfang and said, "We were adopted into one hell of a weird family."

"Agreed," Hookfang stated. At this, every sound in the room stopped. Stoick, Valka, Snotlout and Hiccup slowly turned their heads to look at the offending boys. Hookfang gulped, while Toothless grinned nervously.

"Hiccup, Snotlout," Valka said quietly, making Toothless and Hookfang's blood run cold in their veins, "they're yours."

Hiccup and Snotlout grabbed their respective brothers and dragged them upstairs, Hookfang putting up more resistance than Toothless, who just looked scared. "Oh, you two are dead, you hear me?" Snotlout hissed. "You don't ever talk about our family that way!"

"So, where's his worst spots?" Hiccup asked, referring to Hookfang.

"Sides, ribs, feet, tummy, backs of his knees, neck, armpits, basically everywhere," Snotlout answered. Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, Toothless is the same way," Hiccup recalled, with a hint of nostalgia in his voice. "You know, maybe we should go easy on them."

"Really?" Hookfang and Toothless asked in disbelief.

"Nope!" Hiccup and Snotlout chorused, jumping on their brothers. Screams of laughter could be heard for hours, with only two breaks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hookfang screamed, struggling as much as possible as Snotlout let a finger swirl around his navel.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad here," Snotlout marvelled, blowing raspberries on his navel and listening to Hookfang's girlish squeals and pleas for mercy.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO, PLEASE!" Toothless begged, as Hiccup started torturing him with the infamous 'rib-counting' technique that he was annoyingly good at.

"Shhh, it's okay, bud, it'll stop soon. Then again, maybe not," Hiccup teased. "You know, bud, this is really fun! I could do this _alll_ day!"

* * *

 ** _Sorry about the wait, folks! I couldn't resist writing a third chapter to this; Hiccup and Toothless were adorable when they were little! And I know I'm a little late with the Halloween video (just over two weeks late!) but I saw a video of parents telling kids they ate all their Halloween candy and I wanted to make it into a fanfic! FoxtrotTango543 over and out!_**


	4. Little Hiccup and Little Toothless

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I never will. All rights go to DreamWorks, who made the movies and the series, and Cressida Cowell, the author of the books. In case you didn't read the summary properly, this is a modern AU fanfic. Enjoy!

A/N: Here are a few of the videos Hiccup and Toothless didn't get round to yet. No dialogue in between videos like the other chapters, just Lil' Hiccup and Lil' Toothless being adorable! Just thought you might like to know this.

* * *

 **BIG BROTHER**

* * *

Start video

 _The video is set in the living room of the house, and Stoick and Valka can't be seen as they are behind the camera. Hiccup and Toothless are arguing. They seem to be four._

 _"I'm the big brother!" Hiccup argued, sounding like he was about to go insane. "My birthday's in February and yours is in May! I'm older than you! I'm the big brother!"_

 _"No, I'm the big brother because I'm taller than you!" Toothless debated. "So I'm the big brother!"_

 _"That doesn't make any sense!" Hiccup yelled._

 _"You don't make any sense!" Toothless shouted. Both of them took a deep breath, glared at each other, and screamed:_

 _"MOMMY!"_

 _"Yes, boys?" Valka asked. The camera shifts slightly as she hands it to Stoick._

 _"Hiccup says that he's the big brother because he's older!" Toothless said angrily. "Tell him he's wrong!"_

 _"He's not wrong," Valka soothed gently, making Hiccup grin. "Being someone's big brother just means that you're older than they are. That means Hiccup's your big brother."_

 _"But I wanna be Hiccup's big brother!" Toothless whined. "Why does it have to be because of some stupid birthday?"_

 _"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't change that for you," Valka explained. Toothless looked to be on the verge of tears, but Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled._

 _"Toothless, buddy, I think I've got a way for you to be the big brother," Hiccup proposed, making Toothless grin. "If you can do it, you can be my big brother forever and ever!"_

 _"Yay!" Toothless cheered, before a small dilemma arose. "Uh, what do I have to do?"_

 _"Sit on the floor and take off your socks," Hiccup instructed. Toothless did as he was told._

 _"Now what?" the raven-haired boy asked._

 _"Here's what you have to do," Hiccup explained. "I get to tickle your feet for as long as I want, and I mustn't hear you laugh once. If you can do that for, um . . . five minutes, you can be my big brother. But if you can't, then I get to be your big brother." Toothless grinned nervously._

 _"I don't know about this," Toothless muttered._

 _"So you're backing out?" Hiccup teased._

 _"No, I just don't know how you'll know when five minutes is over," Toothless said. Hiccup ran and got a small digital timer from the kitchen._

 _"We'll use this!" he smiled. Toothless gulped as the timer was set to five minutes. "Ready?"_

 _"Ready," Toothless replied, only to bite the inside of his lip when Hiccup pressed the start button and went to town. The brunette's fingers danced along Toothless' feet, and the owner of those feet would move them every time they went over his arches. "Is five minutes over now?" he asked tentatively. Hiccup shook his head._

 _"It's only been one minute," Hiccup said, as Toothless grinned nervously and squirmed. "I'll have to hold your feet a bit tighter so you don't move them as much. You do squirm an awful lot, though. Nervous?" He held Toothless' feet in between his legs and tickled harder._

 _"No!" Toothless denied, as a stray finger traced the skin underneath his toes._

 _"Then that means I can say it," Hiccup grinned._

 _"Don't!" Toothless whimpered._

 _"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Hiccup teased. Toothless lost it._

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toothless laughed. "STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"_

 _"Oh, you didn't make it five minutes," Hiccup taunted, checking the timer. "This means I'm the big brother and I have to look after you and make sure you're happy."_

 _"How you gonna do that?" Toothless asked. Hiccup grinned and pounced on Toothless, blowing raspberries on his brother's tummy as the dark-haired youth howled with laughter. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"_

End video

* * *

 **WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?**

* * *

Start video

 _This video is set in a different house, with a younger Snotlout and Hookfang playing with blocks in the background. Toothless and Hiccup are watching TV a good distance away from them. Stoick and Valka can't be seen. Suddenly, Hookfang tackles Snotlout to the ground and exposes his brother's diapers. Hiccup and Toothless stop watching TV and watch them instead._

 _"Haha, Snotlout! You still wear diapers, so you must be a baby!" Hookfang taunts. Snotlout whimpers and his bottom lip begins to quiver._

 _"Y-you can't call me a baby 'cause - 'cause you don't know where babies come from!" Snotlout shouted. Hiccup and Toothless are still watching him, so he yells, "What are you looking at?"_

 _"Snotlout, do you know where babies come from?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout grinned._

 _"Course I do! Da baby gwows inside somebody for a long time, and then to get the baby out, dey go to hospital!" Snotlout proudly told the three boys gathered around him. Hookfang gasped, Toothless laughed, and Hiccup was getting curious._

 _"How do you know when somebody's gonna have a baby?" Hiccup questioned. Obviously, Snotlout had an answer for that, too._

 _"Their tummy gets big and they sit down a lot. Dey use the toilet all the time and dey eat yucky stuff," Snotlout informed them. Toothless jumped up and dragged Hiccup with him to where Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber are, the camera (probably being carried by Valka) following them._

 _"Daddy, I learned how to tell when somebody's gonna have a baby!" Toothless told them. "Their tummy gets big and they sit down a lot. Sometimes, they eat yucky stuff."_

 _"You're right, little man," Stoick smiled, as Spitelout stifled laughter. "Sometimes, they eat really gross stuff like . . . prunes and broccoli."_

 _"EWWWWW!" Toothless and Hiccup yelled._

 _"What did you come in here for, lad?" Gobber asked. Toothless grinned, took a deep breath, and yelled:_

 _"I THINK MY DADDY MIGHT BE HAVING A BABY!"_

 _There was silence throughout the room, as everyone stared at Toothless. Then Valka started to giggle, closely followed by her brother, Spitelout, and Gobber. Stoick turned red, while Hiccup gasped and hugged Stoick and Toothless._

 _"Are we getting a brother or a sister?" Hiccup asked. "Maybe having a sister will be nice."_

 _"But then the house will be pink," Toothless pointed out. Meanwhile, the adults were teasing Stoick about being 'pregnant'._

 _"When's the gender reveal?" Gobber laughed._

 _"Have you thought of any names?" Spitelout sniggered._

 _"Why didn't I know sooner?" Valka pouted._

 _"Who taught you this, boys?" Stoick asked, knowing better than to get mad at them. They were too young to know about it._

 _"Snotlout did!" Toothless beamed. Spitelout choked on his laughter when he realized that his son was involved in this._

 _"Yeah. He told us that when you want to get the baby out, you have to go to hospital," Hiccup said._

 _"Why were ya talkin' about babies anyway?" Gobber asked._

 _"Hookfang was making fun of Snotlout's diapers and Snotlout said that Hookfang can't call him a baby 'cause he doesn't know where babies come from," Hiccup explained._

 _"If Scott know where babies come from, he'd tell you that only girls get pregnant," Valka disputed. Toothless and Hiccup looked to each other, and then to the grinning adults._

 _"So we're not getting a new baby?" Hiccup asked._

 _"But we have you, Hiccup. We don't need a baby," Toothless said nonchalantly. Hiccup pouted, then put Toothless into a headlock and dragged him away from the adults._

 _"ATTACK!" Hiccup screamed, as several thuds could be heard from the next room._

 _"GET OFF ME!" Toothless yelled._

End video

* * *

 ** _I should've done this a long time ago. For those of you who are a little concerned about their (lack of) knowledge to do with babies, they have received 'the talk' since then and now know a little bit more than they did then! FoxtrotTango543 over and out!_**


End file.
